


Sun's Out, Guns Out

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko isn't a fan of Aomine's new shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun's Out, Guns Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exuberant_imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/gifts).



It was things like this that made Kuroko question his choice in boyfriends. He’d only _glanced_ at the shirt. Mostly hoping that Aomine wouldn’t notice it when he saw it.

Unfortunately, Aomine decided to follow Kuroko’s gaze and his eyes practically lit up. “Tetsu, you want me to get that shirt?” He asked grinning.

“No. No, Aomine-kun, I do not want you to get that shirt.” Kuroko said flatly, continuing to walk and hoping that Aomine would follow him.

Instead Aomine grabbed his wrist and continued talking as if he hadn’t said anything. “Well, if Tetsu wants me to get it, I can’t _not_ buy it.” Aomine declared.

“You didn’t have that problem when I wanted you to buy yourself a scarf last winter.” Kuroko muttered, walking along with a resigned sigh as Aomine started to drag him into the store.

“Because I am such a good boyfriend; I will buy this shirt. To make Tetsu happy, of course.” Aomine continued, picking it up and walking to the register to pay. The woman working at the store gave Kuroko a sympathizing look.

The next day, when Kuroko opened his door he promptly tried to close it again.

“Oi! Tetsu! That’s rude!” Aomine complained, sticking his foot in the doorway so that it wouldn’t close.

“Change. I’m not going out with you dressed like that.” Kuroko informed him, looking at the shirt that Aomine had bought the day before. A crop top that read “Sun’s Out, Guns Out” and made Kuroko want to hit his head on a wall.

“Oh come on. I bought it for you.” Aomine pouted at him. Kuroko didn’t look impressed. “I’d go out with you no matter how you dressed.” Aomine tried. Kuroko arched an eyebrow at the challenge.

“Wait here please.” He decided, turning and walking up to his room. He was pretty sure Momoi had left some things at his house over the years from sleepovers with her and Aomine.

Kuroko returned a little while later in a short skirt, a pink tank top, and a pair of heels, with some mascara on to bat his eyelashes at Aomine better. “Are you sure about that?” He asked.

Aomine shrugged. “Sure. You look hot. I get to take that skirt off later, right?”

Kuroko sighed. Maybe having such an accepting boyfriend wasn’t the best when he was trying to make a point. But, he’d already put it on, he wasn’t backing down now. “Maybe. Depends on how I’m feeling after walking in these heels for a while.” He replied, leaving with Aomine.

They got some odd stares as they walked down the street, hand in hand, with their odd outfit combination, but after a while, Kuroko stopped caring.


End file.
